


Danganronpa/ Revived: Hope

by Hoppy_Boom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autistic Yamada Hifumi, Background Asahina Aoi, Background Fukawa Toko, Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Background Relationships, Background Togami Byakuya, Because Hifumi is a salty salty man, Celeste is referred to as Teako Yasuhiro a lot, Hifumi has a breakdown a couple of times, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Multi, Revived AU, Trans Yamada Hifumi, Work In Progress, Yamada Fujiko mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppy_Boom/pseuds/Hoppy_Boom
Summary: Hifumi Yamada woke up in a cold, cold box..he didn't understand where he was..he felt stuck..where was he..?where is everyone else..?and why can he barely remember anything..?[Note this story will contain the ships of Leofumi [Leon x Hifumi] if this ships make you uncomfortable don't read this][⚠Warning This story contains⚠swearing, mention of murder, mentions of nudity and genitalia (nothing too inappropriate), mentions of homophobia & transphobia, mentions of past abuse, mentions of religious trama, panic attacks, mentions of death and starvation, fighting (verbally and physically), mentions of kissing and making out, dirty joke/mentions of sexual stuff (might add more as the story progresses)][all characters belong to Spike Chunsoft]
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

..  
*ring*  
*ring*

"Dear Kyoko, it's me. Makoto, I know your busy but I want to ask you something. 

Have you ever wondered what happened to everyone that died? I know they're all, well, dead. 

But what's been happening recently I don't believe they're dead anymore. 

Despair is back and you know that, and it's said that the despair sisters are back somehow. 

And it's making me wonder if the others came back as well, I know it might not be possible but I'm just wondering. 

What if they brought them back to bring more despair? Or to make a fair challenge? 

Just a part of me is wondering, I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time but.. 

I'm going to Hope's Peak again.. And see if my thoughts are correct or not.."


	2. Chapter 1- Part 1~ The beginning of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning happens  
> What more do you want?

[Tw, swearing]  
..   
..   
..   
.. 

Everything was cold.. 

..   
..   
.. 

Hifumi's eyes fluttered open, he could barely see anything. His glasses were off, sure but it seemed so dark anyways. 

Moving his arms slightly, his arms quickly hit something cold. He sighed slightly, trying to figure out where he was. But it was so damn cold

He started breathing quicker, he was gonna die in here if he didn't escape soon. Lifting his foot up slightly and slammed it on whatever was in front of him. 

He was trying to scream for help, but nothing came out of his mouth. He continued to kick at whatever was in front of him and pressing his arms against the cold walls. 

His throat finally got the air to breathe, breathing in deeply and finally letting out a scream. 

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

He kicked at the thing in front again. This time it flung open, Hifumi quickly managed to wiggle his way out, once he managed to get himself out fully, he sat up.

He looked around the room he was in, it looked so odd. There was a single table and a few shelves. Getting off whatever he was on before walking a little away before turning around and seeing where he was. 

It looked so much like a morgue, there was two other lighten up casket looking things. 

Hifumi thought for a moment, wondering why he was here. Tapping his cheek slightly. Then he remembered.

He was wacked in the head by, who he was guessing was Cele- no, Taeko. Then he woke up a few minutes after then.. Then he woke up here. 

He glanced around again, then noticed something in the corner of his eye. He moved his death fully and saw his clothes on top of the table. 

His face got a little hot seeing his clothes, he looked down and sighed slightly seeing he was wearing a towel of somewhat on him. 

Walking over to his clothes, looking around, noticing the camera's in the corner that's seemingly still running. 

"Camera's... Great..." Hifumi mumbled. 

He really didn't wanna strip in front of a camera at this moment so he just decided to not touch his clothes for now. 

He looked back over at the caskets, noticing that something was above one of them. Going over to it and squinting, trying to see what it said. 

After a moment of looking at it for him him actually read it... 

*Kiyotaka Ishimaru*

Hifumi's eyes widened, was.. Was Taka in here? 

He was shaking very slightly, what would happen if he tried to open it? 

Would Taka be actually dead and not come back like he did? If Taka was alive what would be do? Would he scream and get angry at Hifumi? Would he get scared? 

Hifumi needed to know, he needed to apologize. He needed to tell Taka. He put his hand on the latch and pulled on it.. 

"Access denied"

... 

Hifumi stood there, the voice that came out sounded strangely happy and upbeat.. He could've sworn that the voice sounded so familiar.. 

He quickly shook his head, sighing. He talked over to the other one. It said exactly what he expected. 

*Taeko Yasuhiro*

Hifumi breathes it slightly, silently hoping that Taeko's would be open.. 

"Access denied"

He sighed, of course. He should've expected this. 

Hifumi looked around the room one more time, trying to see everything that was in there with his poor eyesight. His glasses were in there but the lenses were shattered. 

Hifumi walked over to the door and opened it, walking out the room. 

Looking down wherever he was, it seemed like a long hallway with doors littering the hallway walls. 

He walked forward, looking side to side at all the doors, finally reaching where the last doors reached. 

He turned toward one of the doors and going inside. Hoping, praying that one of the others are here and are alive. 

Closing the door behind him he went towards the caskets and looking at the names... 

*Sayaka Maizono*

*Leon Kuwata*

Hifumi was standing in front of the baseball players cold enclosure.

Was he alive? Was he gonna be happy he's alive? Or upset? 

Hifumi put a hand on the latch and pulled on it.. Silently praying.. 

"Access granted"


	3. Chapter 1- Part 2~ Partners? Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hifumi was standing in front of the baseball players cold enclosure.
> 
> Was he alive? Was he gonna be happy he's alive? Or upset? 
> 
> Hifumi put a hand on the latch and pulled on it.. Silently praying.. 
> 
> "Access granted"

[Tw: swearing]

Hifumi stumbled backwards after hearing those words. The casket opened and hit the wall. 

Hifumi pulled the cold pully.. Thing. Sighing and smiling at the familiar sight of Leon. Then he started to worry. 

What if he was dead? What if he was actually the only one alive?? What if he's mad? What if-

Then Hifumi noticed.. Leon was snoring? 

He sighed in relief knowing that the red head was still alive. Hifumi starting shaking Leon, trying to get him to wake up. 

"5 more minutes.." Leon grumbled

Hifumi sighed. 

"Sorry Mr Kuwata.." Hifumi whispers. 

Hifumi raised his hand up, then using as much force as he could, he smacked Leon. 

Leon's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. 

"I'm awake!!" Leon yelled out, he seemed very startled. 

Leon looked around the room, finally noticing Hifumi standing next to him. 

"Oh hey Hifumi! How long have you been here?"

".. I was the one who woke you up?"

"Ooh, yeah that makes sense" Leon gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. Looking away from Hifumi. 

"Where are we anyway?"

Hifumi shrugged, mumbling a small "dunno".

Leon sighed and got up, pushing the thing back into the casket. Looking around the room once again. 

Noticing his clothes on his on the table, putting a finger on his chin. 

"Do you think anyone else is here?" Leon asked, going over to his clothes and picking them up. 

"Well I woke up near Mr Ishimaru and Ms Yasuhiro so I'm guessing they're in here"

Leon looked at Hifumi for a moment, confused. Then turned back to his clothes, which he's feeling the fabric of for some odd reason. 

"And I'm guessing Ms Maizono is in here as well, since you both died very closely to each other"

Leon nodded at Hifumi's statment, putting his clothes back down. Closing his eyes and putting his fingers on his chin. 

After a moment of silence, Leon finally spoke up. 

"Well we should wake up the guys before we wake the girls up, then try and find a place to change so we don't scare the girls with being practically naked. And I'm guessing we can't change in here?"

"Uh, yeah, there's camera's in here. I feel like someone's watching us from them so it's not a good idea to get naked in front of them"

Leon sighed, going over to Hifumi and grabbing his arm. Dragging Hifumi out out the room then letting go. 

"Alright, where is everyone else?" Leon looked at Hifumi, hoping he'd know where the other boys are. 

"W-well I'm guessing Mr Oowada and Fujisaki are a little away from here, and I know exactly where Mr Ishimaru is"

Leon raised a eyes brow, opening his mouth to say something. Only to be interrupted by Hifumi running off towards the door he's guessing Mondo and Chihiro were. 

Leon ran after Hifumi, nearly colliding into Hifumi when he stopped in front of a door. 

"I guess your not used to running now that your alive again" Hifumi giggled out. 

Leon just rolled his eyes and looked at the door. 

"Are you guessing Mondo and Chihiro are in here?" 

Hifumi nodded, opening the door and going inside, Leon followed closely behind. 

"Can you look at the names above the caskets? I can't read them without my glasses" Hifumi asked. Leon nodding and going over to the caskets. 

Leon mumbled for a moment before nodding slightly. 

"Yeah, it's them"

Hifumi went over to Mondo's casket. 

"Alright, you open Fujisaki's and I'll open Oowada's!"

"Isn't Chihiro a gi-"

"We'll explain that to you later, for now just open it"

Hifumi and Leon both put their hands on the latches, pulling on them at full force. 

"Access granted"

Hifumi let out a sigh of relief hearing that preppy voice. But a part of him is nagging him about the voice.. It sounded so familiar.. 

Leon and Hifumi quickly got both of them out of the casket. Chihiro sat up almost immediately, it seemed like he was already awake. Mondo on the other hand was snoring just like Leon was. 

It seemed like they were all asleep before instead of being dead, which they should've been. 

"Where am I..?" Chihiro asked, looking at Leon then Hifumi. 

"We're in what seems to be a morgue, I'm guessing because we've died"

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.." Chihiro mumbled, looking at Mondo. 

Hifumi quickly smacked Mondo like he did with Leon. Except Mondo just moved slightly instead of waking up. 

Chihiro got up, wobbling slightly. Walking over to Mondo's body, punching him in the ribs. 

Mondo slowly opened his eyes, confused. 

"What the fuck? I was just trying to sleep man"

"Mondo get up, we basically came back to life!"

Mondo sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly, yawning. 

Mondo got up.

"Where the fuck are my clothes??"

"They're on the table"

"Alright, you three get out"

"But there's a camera-"

"Do I look like a give a shit??"

Mondo forced the other three out the room. After a moment Mondo walked out the room in his famous biker outfit. Though he did look differently without his pompadour. 

"Y'all are pussy's" 

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to keep my dignity!"

Leon pouted slightly at Mondo's comment. 

Hifumi shook his head and sighed. 

"I think some of us should starts looking around for a room for us to change in, the other two should see if they can get in any of the other's caskets" Hifumi explained. 

The other three nodded. Hifumi took a deep breath, he wasn't used to people listening to him. 

"Mondo and Chihiro? Would you two like to see if anyone else is awake?"

Chihiro nodded, Mondo looked at Hifumi and raises a eyebrow. 

"Why should we do it?" Mondo said, a slight growl scaring Hifumi slightly. 

"Well Mondo, he and Leon woke us up! So we should maybe do what they say" Chihiro prepped up. 

Mondo sighed and nodded. Hifumi took a slight gulp and them continued. 

"I-if non if them open, try to find something that could maybe get them up, if you can't find anything come find me and Leon, okay?"

Chihiro and Mondo nodded with a slight "okay". Hifumi gave a very slight smile. 

"We should go see if Sayaka is awake!" Chihiro said, walking away. Mondo quickly following him. 

Hifumi turned in the opposite direction and started walking down the hallway, Leon followed him closely. 

The two walked in silence, reaching the end of the hallway, with two hallways splitting into two more hallways. 

"Hey Hifumi, can I ask you something?"

Hifumi turned to Leon, humming slightly in response. 

"Since we're probably gonna spend a lot of time together, how about we call each other partners! I mean it makes some since. So what do you say? Partners?" Leon outstretched his hand towards Hifumi. 

Hifumi stared at Leon's hand. He didn't know what to do. He never had anyone who wanted to be around so much, the only time he's had a partner was in middle school projects. 

Hifumi smiles with a small blush on his cheeks. Gladly taking Leon's hand and shaking it slightly.

"Partners"


	4. Chapter 1- part 3~ Regret and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since we're probably gonna spend a lot of time together, how about we call each other partners! I mean it makes some since. So what do you say? Partners?" Leon outstretched his hand towards Hifumi. 
> 
> Hifumi stared at Leon's hand. He didn't know what to do. He never had anyone who wanted to be around so much, the only time he's had a partner was in middle school projects. 
> 
> Hifumi smiles with a small blush on his cheeks. Gladly taking Leon's hand and shaking it slightly.
> 
> "Partners"

[Tw: swearing, panic attack, mentions of rape, mentions of male genitalia]

Hifumi and Leon has went the opposite ways, Hifumi taking the right path while Leon took the left. 

Hifumi walked down the cold hallway, his fingers grazing over all the doors, there weren't many doors, only like five or six. 

Hifumi got to the final door, deciding to walk inside. It looked like some sort of room for experiments, but nothing like that could've happened right? 

He shook his head and sighed a little, glancing at the walls. There were security cameras there too, great. 

Hifumi left the room, going into the room next to it. It looked.. Almost identical to the last one. He raised a eyebrow, leaning backwards slightly and turning his head.

He hadn't gone in the same room twice, he just shook his head. He looked around the room again, there was still security cameras. Great, just perfect. 

Hifumi continued going into each room, looking almost identical to the last, until he reached the second room. It was so baren. 

Walking into the room fully. He looked around the room, he was greatfully surprised when he noticed there was no cameras in here. But he did notice the things on the table. 

There was a singular table in the middle of the room, Hifumi walked towards it. His eyes needing a moment to adjust. 

Ju.. 

Justi... 

Justice ha-

.... 

No

Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono

NO! 

.. 

Hifumi stumbled backwards, tearing welling in his eyes. This can't be happening, this can't be real, please don't let this be real. 

He fell backwards onto his butt, his breathing was getting heavy and fast. 

Tears were pouring out of his eyes, he was shaking like he was cold but sweating like he was hot. 

He didn't understand what he was feeling but, all those memories came fludding back. 

.. 

That night Cels- no, Taeko came into his room and told him Taka had raped her. 

That night Hifumi promised he'd kill him. God does he fucking regret that now. 

Taeko used him for murder, then killed him off. He remembers the last thing Taeko said to him.. 

"Oh Hifumi.. You really are so gullible, you couldn't even tell I was lying about everything...."

Hifumi doesn't remember what happened after that. All he remembers is waking up in Aoi's arms.. Then waking up here.. 

Hifumi was shivering, he was afraid. What if he's used again? What if he gets manipulated again?

He could barley see anything, it's like everything was closing in on him. 

He screamed, he didn't even scream any words, he just screamed. 

Everything seemed like a blur, he was hyperventilating, he was all dizzy and nauseous, everything going on he didn't even notice someone had opened the door. 

Suddenly he heard someone talking. 

"Hifumi.. You need to breathe.." He felt two hands on his shoulders. 

Hifumi didn't know what to do, it felt like he was getting stabbed everywhere. He turned around and shoved his face into the persons behind hims chest. 

He felt arms wrap around himself, a arm on his back rubbing it slightly trying to soothe Hifumi. 

He was scared, he was paranoid, he didn't like his feeling. 

"Hifumi.. You need to breathe with me.." The voice was surprisingly calm and gentle. 

The person breathed in, and Hifumi did the same. The person held in their breathe for a few second, and Hifumi did the same. The person breathed out, and Hifumi did the same. 

After awhile, Hifumi calmed down fully. He was still very scared, he didn't want to be here anymore. 

"You okay..?" 

Hifumi looked up at whoever was talking. He was surprised that it was Leon. He'd never seen Leon been so gentle before. 

"Kinda..." Hifumi mumbled, taking his face out of Leon's chest, mumbling a small "sorry.."

Leon shook his head, looking around the room. Smirking slightly. 

"Alright, there's no camera's in here! We can change in here"

Hifumi nodded at what Leon said, but he didn't wanna change in here with those still in here. 

Leon looked down, slight worry on his face. 

"So.. What made you freak out like that?"

Hifumi paused for a moment. Wondering what he should say, will Leon just call him stupid for freaking out over something so stupid. 

Hifumi eventually pointed at the table, not wanting to see them again. Leon looked up at the table, raising a eyebrow. 

He just shook his head and stood up, going over to the table. He picked up the hammers and then left the room. Coming back a few minutes afterwards.

"They're in the next room over now, you don't have to worry about them right now"

Hifumi stood up and looked at Leon, smiling slightly. 

"Uhm.. Thank you Leon. But how did you know what was happening to me and how to help?"

Leon sighed slightly, scratching the back of his head. 

"Well, a couple of people in my teams that's had panic attacks before. So I know how to deal with them pretty well!" Leon smiled after that. 

Hifumi looked down slightly, a panic attack? Was that what he was having? He shook his head and looked back at Leon. 

"Should we go tell the others about this?"

Leon nodded, grabbing Hifumi's hand and started walking, Hifumi felt his face heat up a little for some odd reason. But he just walked with Leon.

When they got there, they were just about to go into the room Hifumi came from. Leon let go of Hifumi's hand, waving at the other four people there. Hifumi gave a small "hello" To the others. 

"Did ya find anythin'?" Mondo said, backing away from the door slightly. 

"Well I found a room with no cameras in it, so once Mr Ishimaru and Ms Yasuhiro wake up, we can all change" Everyone, besides Sakura, looked at Hifumi in slight confusion. 

"Ms huh?" Sayaka raised a eyebrow slightly. Hifumi shook his head. 

"I'll explain everything later, let's just get them both awake" Hifumi said going inside before everyone else, everyone followed afterwards. 

Mondo immediately went to Taka's casket and tried to open it. 

"Access denied"

Mondo growled slightly, and kept trying to open it. Probably close to breaking it. Sakura went over to Mondo and pulled him away. 

"Mondo, your gonna end up breaking it. Let us open Celesta's first and Taka's will be open afterwards" Sakura explained. Mondo sighed, and nodded slightly. 

Hifumi went over to Taeko's casket, he reached his hand out to open it. He hesitated slightly before opening it, stepping away from the casket. 

"Aren't you gonna help her out??" 

"Hold on a second"

After a moment, Taeko came out of her casket, putting a hand on her head. A slight sigh coming from her mouth. 

"Where am I?" She mumbled, looking up at everything else. 

Hifumi hid behind Leon slightly, a bit scared of Taeko. He cleared his throat before speaking up. 

"Well, the lady's should go and change into their clothes first, since lady's are more used to changing in front of each other. We'll wake up Mr Ishimaru and then we can change one at a time. The room is down the hall, to the right and the second door"

Sayaka looked at Hifumi. 

"How did you know we change in front of each other?"

Hifumi just shrugged. 

"Just a guess, since guys don't really change in front of each other that much" Sayaka nodded slightly and giggled a little. 

"Alright then, let's get our clothing and change!" Taeko got up and grabbed her clothes. All the girls leaving the room. 

"Access granted"

Everyone looked over to where Mondo is, he had opened Taka's casket. Taka was still asleep, he looked almost peaceful sleeping. 

"B-bro..?" Mondo seemed scared. Was he worried that Taka was dead?

Taka's eyes opened slightly, a small hum coming from him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

Mondo hugged him tightly, Taka blinking slowly. It was pretty obvious Mondo was holding back tears. 

"Bro..?" Taka mumbled, Taka seemingly was pretty tired still. 

"Hey bro.." Mondo was smiling like a dork. 

After a moment of silence, Mondo finally let Taka go. Taka was more awake now getting up Taka looked around slightly. 

"So where are we?"

"We'll explain after we change into some clothes"

"Alright!" Taka smiled and walked out the room, Mondo, grabbing Taka's clothes for him then following Taka. 

Chihiro and Leon left, Hifumi quickly grabbed his clothes and went out the room. He glanced down the other side of the hall, Leon and Chihiro were seemingly going to grab their clothes. 

Taka was talking to Mondo at the end of the hall, Hifumi went to them. He wanted to tell Take he was sorry, but when he opened his mouth to speak. The girls came from down the right. 

"Heyy!!" Sayaka was skipping towards us, Taeko and Sakura following behind her. 

Leon and Chihiro came soon afterwards. The boys started walking to the room, Mondo deciding to stay with the girls for now. 

Taka opened his mouth to say something, before being shoved into the room by Leon. 

"I don't care about your whole naked speech, no one wants to see your dick ten minutes after being woken up from death Taka" 

After awhile all the boys changed. Hifumi decided to change last.

He was already self conscious before but now that the towel wasn't hiding him, he was more self conscious. 

"I'm guessing it's gonna be harder to hide my chest.. But I can manage" Hifumi put his backpack on, holding his jacket across his chest. And walked out the room. 

The other three males were talking with each other, once they noticed Hifumi they all decided to start going to meet with everyone else. 

The four of them walked to everyone else. Now everyone just stood in silence, no one knew what to say. 

Hifumi took a deep breath and sighed. Deciding to speak up first. 

"So.. What are we gonna do now..?"


	5. Chapter 1- part 4~ a familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other three males were talking with each other, once they noticed Hifumi they all decided to start going to meet with everyone else. 
> 
> The four of them walked to everyone else. Now everyone just stood in silence, no one knew what to say. 
> 
> Hifumi took a deep breath and sighed. Deciding to speak up first. 
> 
> "So.. What are we gonna do now..?"

[Tw, yelling, swearing, mentions of death]

Everyone looked over at Hifumi. Thinking on his words for a moment. 

"Well we should find a way out of this place first, then explain everything to each other" Sakura spoke up. 

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Sakura. Hifumi silently cursing himself for not saying that himself. 

"Well maybe we should pick someone to lead us or somethin? I think that'd be better then just wonderin around with no real objective." Mondo said bluntly. 

"I think the leader should be Hifumi!" Leon blurted out, everyone looked at both of them. Hifumi's cheeks got a little hot from what Leon said. 

Taeko scoffed slightly. 

"And why should we appoint Hifumi as our leader, Leon? I mean he can't even see! Plus he wouldn't be that useful" Taeko growled out, glaring at Hifumi. He felt his heart ache. 

"Well he's the reason we're all awake now! I mean, I don't think anyone else could fill a better role then he can right now. Unless you have any suggestions?" Leon glared at Taeko. Hifumi was pretty nervous with this now. 

Taeko stared at Leon, staying quite. Leon mumbled a small "yeah that's what I thought" Before speaking up normally again. 

"Now do anyone else have any other ideas?" Leon seemed, pretty snarky when he said that. 

Everyone else shook their head, Leon nodded slightly looking at Hifumi. 

"Alright! Hifumi's our new leader, what's the first thing we're gonna do?" Leon looked down at Hifumi. Hifumi gulped slightly and sighed a little. 

"Well we should do what Sakura said first, and maybe we should split up into teams. I'll lead one team and Leon can lead the other, so let's choose who goes with who" Hifumi said, probably sounding very nervous while doing so. 

Everyone nodded, and quickly got into the groups. Hifumi had Sayaka, Taka, and Chihiro. And Leon had Sakura, Mondo, and Taeko. 

Leon and Hifumi said slight goodbyes and when in the opposite ways they explored before. Hifumi taking the left and Leon taking the right. 

There were about six rooms in that hallway. 

"We should all look in one room ourselves, and two of us can go into the final two rooms." Hifumi said, trying to not sound nervous. 

The other three agreed, going into the first three rooms, Hifumi went into the fourth room there. 

The room was surprisingly full of stuff, of course non if it seemed that important. Just a bunch of medical stuff and things like that. 

Hifumi decided to set all the medical stuff on a table that was in there, just in case. Then he decided to sort through all the other stuff. Most of it was unimportant, a couple of jewelry, hair ties, and blank pieces of paper. 

He sighed and shook his head. Nothing important, he felt kinda stupid now, he was supposed to be the leader of this damn thing and he can't find anything important?? 

Like someone had heard his bad thoughts, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly went over to it, bending down and picking it up. He squinted at whatever it said. 

"Dear whoever is here!!!  
If your wondering how to get out then I'll tell you!! There's a secret door in the front of the hallway!!  
Secret doors are fun I knowwww!!  
You'll figure out how to open it it's sooooo easy!!  
Anyways have fun!!  
-JE"

Hifumi stared at the note, rereading it a couple of times. This can't be true, can it? He had so so many questions. 

Why did this person write this note? Who wrote this note?? Who is this "JE"?? 

He was so confused, he wanted to know so much things. He shook his head, sticking the note in his pocket, reminding himself to tell everyone once he could. 

Suddenly the door opened, Hifumi looked over at the door. Sayaka was standing there looking worried. 

"Oh! Hello there Ms Maizono! What are you doing here?" Hifumi raised a eyebrow slightly. 

"Well.. You weren't coming out of here.. So we all got worried, especially when you didn't come back to the main area.." Sayaka explained. 

'Damn- I mean- darn, I didn't realize how long that took' Hifumi thought to himself. 

"My apologies! Though it seems I found something important, but I'll show it when we get to everyone" Hifumi said, Sayaka nodded and started walking back to everyone else, Hifumi following her. 

Coming back to everyone, some seemed kinda impatient at Hifumi's lateness. 

"Our 'leader' doesn't even know how to be on time" Taeko scoffed out. Leon slightly elbowing her.

"Hifumi! You better have a good explanation to why your late or else!" Taka said, raising his voice slightly. 

"Actually, I think my tardiness was a good thing" Hifumi said with confidence, taking the note out of his pocket. 

Hifumi decided to hand the note to Sayaka, since she was the closest person to him, she read the note allowed. Everyone gasped slightly at the note. 

"So we now have a way out of here!" Chihiro sounded pretty excited. 

"We should get going now, let's go!" Hifumi quickly started walking towards the other end of the hallway. 

Everyone followed Hifumi, though Taeko had to be dragged. They all stood in front of where the secret door should be. 

Hifumi brushed away whatever dust was there, the door was kinda obvious. The color was slightly off then the wall and the edges were obvious to see, maybe that's why there was so much dust. 

"There's no doorknob" Taeko said bluntly, staring at the door. 

"Maybe we have to pull on the ridges" Mondo said, grabbing at the sides. Pulling at it with all his strength. 

Sakura grabbed at the side as well, helping Mondo pull at it. Soon enough everyone was helping at trying to open the door, everyone was using all their strength. 

After a few minutes the door finally opened, making everyone fall over. It took a minute for everyone to get back up. 

Hifumi looked around slightly, everyone seemed a bit hesitant to step out. Were they scared, or worried at what would meet them. 

He quickly shook his head, stepping out of the door. It looked like another morgue, but a bit smaller. He went over to the other door in there and opened it. 

Steeping out he felt a wave of relief when he felt warmer then before. After a moment, everyone was outside the morgue. 

"Well what do we do now?" Mondo said, looking down at Hifumi. 

"Well.. We should maybe go down to the dining hall and see if we can eat anything and then we'll think of something from there" Hifumi was still trying his best at sounding his best, but he thinks it's working! 

Everyone nodded in agreement, they started walking in a group. Some people tried to start conversations but they didn't last long, so the walk was mostly quiet. 

They got to the dining hall, Sayaka, Chihiro, and Sakura deciding to see if any of the food in the storage, everyone knew they probably weren't but they were just hoping at this point. 

Everyone else decided to go to the kitchen and search in there, Hifumi was going to help everyone in the kitchen when he.. Heard something. 

Squatting down he looked under the long table where the sound was coming from. He saw... Monokuma? 

The black and white bear was whispering to himself, he was seated away from Hifumi. It seemed like he was ranting about someone who betrayed him? Seemed pretty weird.

Hifumi layed down slightly, reaching out towards Monokuma. He grabbed him, Monokuma seemed really surprised at being picked up. Hifumi quickly held Monokuma to his chest as he stood up. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, W- W- WWHY DID YOU P- P- PPPICK ME UP!!!!!" Damn- er- darn he seemed pissed. 

Leon and Mondo quickly ran out the kitchen, both looking worried. 

"Hifumi are you okay!? Did that damn thing hurt you!?" Leon seemed the most worried surprisingly. 

"I'm fine Mr Kuwata, I just found Monokuma under the table and decided to pick him up before he ran off, thank you for your concern though!" Hifumi smiled at Leon. 

Leon sighed, mumbling a small "thank god..", he looked at Hifumi smiling back at him. Mondo merely shook his head. 

"H- h- h- hhhelllo!! I'm still here!!" Monokuma seemed pretty annoyed. 

"Oh right, why were you under the table in the first place? And why are you all glitchy with your voice box?" Hifumi tilted his head to the side as he said that. 

"Well my v- v- vvvoice box is all m- m- mmmessed up! And I can't really explain the t- t- tttable thingy before it gets f- f- fffixed!" Monokuma explained. 

Hifumi sighed, suddenly the door opened, Sayaka, Taka, and Sakura coming in. 

"Well we found out the food in the storage is all fresh still.. Which is surprising, and I'm guessing we haven't been out for long" Sakura shook her head as she said that. 

She looked at Hifumi, then at Monokuma, the back at Hifumi. 

"Mind telling me why he's here?" She pointed at Monokuma. 

"Well, he was underneath the table. So I decided to pick him up because I was curious about him being here"

Sakura nodded, Chihiro walked over to Hifumi and took one of Monokuma's hands. 

"Well I can patch him up if you want! I've had experience with stuff like that!" Chihiro seemed happy to help. 

Hifumi nodded slightly, giving Monokuma to Chihiro.

"Hey can y- y- yyyou guys take s- s- sssome sort of sh- sh- ssshhhower? You all s- s- sssmell like death!!"

Everyone had come back into the dining hall at that point. No one realized they smelled so bad! 

"He's right.. Let's all take showers then eat, then we should probably sleep to get more energy" Every agreed with Taeko. 

Everyone went back to their old rooms and took some showers. 

Hifumi felt refreshed after getting dressed in some new clothes. He decided to leave his backpack behind because he wasn't gonna need it. 

He ran to the dining hall, finding out he was the second person there.. Great Taeko was the only other person here. 

"Oh.. Greetings Hifumi" She smiling, her smile was a curse in Hifumi's mind.

He shivered slightly, sitting on the other end of the table. He frowned as he heard Taeko slight laugh. He didn't even wanna know if she was laughing at him or what. 

Soon enough everyone came in, Sayaka and Sakura cooking for everyone.

It was quite nice actually, being able to talk to everyone without having to think on their current situation. Hifumi almost forgot about it. 

Of course he knew he couldn't forget forever, he'd have to face everything tomorrow. But right now all that mattered was his friends. 

After their meal, everyone decided to sleep, despise it seeming that everyone had just been asleep for a long while they were all exhausted. 

Everyone exchanged their goodnights and went to their rooms. Hifumi changed into sleepwear, deciding to not make the clothes he was wearing before got too dirty. 

He flopped on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He was still deciding what to do tomorrow. He really didn't want tomorrow to happen.. It wasn't everything to go back to normal.. Back to when everyone was just students in hopes peak.. 

He turned over on his side. Closing his eyes, he knew that would never happen.. But he can hope, right? 

... 

Hifumi decided to think on all this in the morning.. 

But maybe morning won't ever come for the fanfic creator.. A tiny part of him wished that would happen.. 

Slowly Hifumi fell asleep... 

~Chapter end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yeah I know I said last time was chapter end but this seemed better for a chapter end so shush]


	6. Chapter 2- part 1~ exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flopped on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He was still deciding what to do tomorrow. He really didn't want tomorrow to happen.. It wasn't everything to go back to normal.. Back to when everyone was just students in hopes peak.. 
> 
> He turned over on his side. Closing his eyes, he knew that would never happen.. But he can hope, right? 
> 
> ... 
> 
> Hifumi decided to think on all this in the morning.. 
> 
> But maybe morning won't ever come for the fanfic creator.. A tiny part of him wished that would happen.. 
> 
> Slowly Hifumi feel asleep...

[Warnings: Swearing, mentions of suicide, minor abuse & implied past abuse (really just Celeste because a bitch to Hifumi)]

Hifumi's eyes opened slightly, groaning slightly as he sat up. He sighed and looked at the clock. 

"6:37"

It was still pretty early, but not too early. Hifumi stood up and got dressed. He walked out the room, and glanced down the hallway. He was glad he had some spare glasses in his room. 

Walking to the dining hall to get something to eat or drink or something. The only other person there was Leon, he looked at Hifumi and smiled at him. 

"Hey Hifumi! What are you doing up so early?" Hifumi smiled slightly back to Leon. 

"I could ask the same of you"

Leon rolled his eyes as Hifumi sat down in front of Leon. 

"I could barely sleep last night, just a lot of thoughts going through my head.. So yeah, was it the same for you?" Leon yawned a very tiny bit, trying to hide it. 

"Not really, I just woke up pretty early" Hifumi shrugged slightly. 

Hifumi got back up, quickly going into the kitchen to get a drink. Grabbing a cup and turning on the sink, letting the water fill the cup. 

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to rethink on this whole situation he and everyone else is in. 

They were a bunch of supposintly dead teenagers, who somehow got brought back to life and now are basically forced to live in this school until we can somehow get in contact with the outside world, since all the windows are still bolted shut. 

He thought about everything for a bit more, until.. 

A ear piercing ringing noise came from the hallway, making Hifumi drop the cup into the sink, quickly turning the water off. 

He ran out the kitchen, seeing Leon just then running out the dining hall himself. Hifumi dashed out the dining hall, worrying a shit ton about the noise then he saw... 

Chihiro?

Chihiro was holding Monokuma, standing in front of where the bedrooms are. He was giggling a bit while doing so. 

Everyone else, seemingly pretty annoyed, came out there rooms. Hifumi sighed out of relief, knowing everything was okay. 

"What the fuck Chihiro!?" Mondo growled out. 

"Well I fixed up Monokuma, plus I added a few new things to him" Chihiro was smiling his face off. 

"Chihiro you scared the shit out of us!" Leon sounded a bit scared. 

"Sorry you guys, I didn't realize how loud it would be, I'll fix it up tonight"

"Are you sure you wanna do it tonight? You already spent all last night fixing Monokuma you need some rest" Hifumi was worried, he didn't want Chihiro getting hurt from stress or not sleeping. 

"Yeah! It won't take that much work don't worry!" Chihiro patted Hifumi's shoulder. 

Hifumi still had a worried work on his face, he really didn't want Chihiro overworking himself. 

Soon enough, everyone was in the dining hall eating and having conversations with each other. 

After breakfast, Sakura piped up.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Everyone looked at Hifumi, he looked down slightly and thought for a moment. Tapping his foot slightly, after a moment he finally responds.

"Well, I think we should explain everything that's happened before our deaths. Then maybe with should explore to see if anything was left behind or if anyone is still here"

Everyone agreed to what Hifumi said, so slight confidence boost! A couple of people started going towards the dining hall, the other people went to the storage room. 

Hifumi decided to follow the people who went to the storage, he wanted to help! The people with him were Sakura, Taka, and Chihiro, plus Monokuma kinda. 

"I'm surprised these are still fresh, it makes me wonder how long we've been here" Hifumi thought aloud. 

"Well I don't remember how long it's been since you've all been here" Monokuma explained. 

Hifumi nodded, looking at what he was holding. He was worried now, what if somethings rotten? He knew they would probably be able to smell it but still, he was scared. 

After they got everything they needed they all went back to the dining hall, Sakura and Sayaka cooked again. As much as Hifumi wanted to help he couldn't cook for shit. I mean he couldn't even cook Raman noodles without setting it on fire, somehow. 

After Sakura and Sayaka finished cooking, they all started eating and having a nice conversation. Like last night, everyone seemed to have forgotten the situation they were in. 

Though it seemed to go by too fast, everyone finished their breakfast rather quickly. Everyone had gone silent now. 

"So.. What should we do now?" Mondo spoke up after a moment, now everyone had their eyes on Hifumi. 

Hifumi cleared his throat then spoke up. 

"Well I guess we should explain everything now, then we should probably explore to see if anything is here" Hifumi explained. 

Everyone agreed to what he said. So they all started to explain everything that happened to their knowledge. 

Chihiro had awhile trying to explain to Leon and Sayaka that he's a boy and was hiding his identity. Taka, Celeste, and Hifumi all glossed over what happened to all of them. Sakura only bluntly said that she committed suicide for everyone sake and nothing else. 

After all the explanation everyone went quite again, it was pretty awkward. It seemed like no one wanted to speak anymore. 

Hifumi sighed, trying to push his slight anxiety down. 

"Well, we should probably all get something to put whatever we find in, we should all also split up into teams of two for each floor" Hifumi cursed himself for the slight anxiety that could be heard in his voice, thank goodness no one noticed though. 

Everyone agreed, all of them going to the storage room to get backpacks. Because Hifumi's the only one who actually brought a backpack to a school apparently. 

Once they all got back they all split into four teams of twos, and all decided on the floors they were going to search. 

Sayaka and Chihiro are exploring the first floor. Leon and Mondo are exploring the second floor. Taka and Sakura are exploring the third floor. And Hifumi and Te- Celeste exploring the fourth and Fifth floor. 

Hifumi sighed slightly, great he got the girl he didn't wanna get, how fun. He shook his head lightly, deciding to just deal with it instead of asking to change and having to explain everything. He didn't want too much anxiety today. 

Everyone got their bags and went to the floors there were supposed to search. Hifumi and Celeste on the fifth floor alone together. His paranoia was going through the roof being alone with her. 

"So, where shall we go first Hifumi" Celeste looked at Hifumi, her piercing stare hurting he chest slightly. Though that might be something else instead. 

He gulped quietly before speaking up. 

"Well we should both check the two rooms over there together, then we should check the room by where we woke up, then we each check both of these classrooms there by ourselves, then we'll decide what to search on the fourth floor once we're done" Hifumi pointed at each thing when he said it. 

She nodded, staring to walk towards the two other rooms they saw. Hifumi quickly following behind her. 

They got to the doors of the two rooms, going into the door on the right. There was a garden with a giant flower looking thing in the middle. 

Celeste went towards the chicken coop, frowning slightly when there was no chickens inside. Shaking her head slightly. 

Hifumi could only stare at the giant plant in the middle, what the hell even was it?? 

He went to towards it to look at it more closer, though he didn't get to close. Shaking his head after a moment of looking at it. 

Hifumi noticed a tool shed and decided to go over to it. Opening the door to the shed, stepping inside. Looking at everything inside of the tool shed, though something caught his eyes. 

Going over to a pickaxe and picking it up and glancing over the writing on it. "Crazy Diamond" was written on the pickaxe, slightly tapping his foot trying to remember where he's heard of that before. 

"What are you looking at?" Hifumi flinched at Celeste's sudden voice from behind him. 

He turned around and looked at her fully. 

"Well I found this pickaxe in here and I'm trying to remember where I've heard of this name before.."

Celeste looked at the pickaxe slightly, putting her hands on Hifumi's digging her nails into Hifumi's hands making him close one of his eyes. 

"It's Mondo's gangs name correct?" Celeste said after a moment, letting go of Hifumi's hands. 

"Yeah that's what it was.." Hifumi heard Celeste make a small "tch" noise. 

Celeste turned around and walked out of the shed, Hifumi quickly unzipped his backpack putting the pickaxe in his backpack. Zipping his backpack back up he walked out the shed, seeing Celeste standing in front of the doors. 

Hifumi quickly jogged over to Celeste, both of them going out the garden and into the room across from it.

It seemed like a dojo, it had what looked to be a archery in the front with sakura trees on the sides and a few lockers to the right.

"A dojo.. Sakura will like it here" Hifumi said, Celeste nodding. 

Celeste walking towards the archery range while Hifumi went to the lockers. Opening the lockers up one at a time, nothing in any of them at all. He sighed and shook his head, glancing over at Celeste. 

Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she was just taking in the calmness of the area. Hifumi quietly went over to Celeste and stood next to her. It really was a calming image. 

The cherry blossoms were slowly falling down onto the floor, a small smile tugging at his lips. He reached his arm out slightly, letting cherry blossoms land on his hand. 

Celeste opened her eyes slightly, glancing at Hifumi. Keeping a smile that's trying to be put on her face at bay. She sighed slightly turning around and going back out the room. 

Hifumi noticed she'd left, dropping the cherry blossoms onto the floor and rushing out the room. She looked at him for a moment before going towards the other two classrooms Hifumi quickly following behind her. 

Celeste went decided she'd go into the room closest to the stairs, so Hifumi went into the other room. It was basically a normal classroom, nothing that important at face value. 

Hifumi started searching around the room. Picking up any books he found and skimming over them slightly, nothing too important. 

Hifumi sighed, walking out the room where Celeste already waiting there for him.

"You made us search those rooms for nothing?" Celeste said, with slight poison dripping in her voice. 

"W-well I thought there would be something-" Celeste raised her hand quickly, making Hifumi flinched. 

She only sighed, lowering her hand. 

"Let's just check the last room here and then check the fourth floor.." Hifumi nodded, not wanting to get her mad again. 

They both went to the room, Hifumi put his hand on the doorknob turning it although it didn't open. 

He tried again, and again, and again.

"It seems like it's locked.." Hifumi said, taking his hand away from the doorknob. 

Celeste sighed and shook her head. 

"Well then, let's try to do the fourth floor quickly since it seems pretty big" Celeste suggested, Hifumi agreed with her. 

They both went to the stairs, walking down them and deciding to split up. Celeste went to the room closest to them, Hifumi going to the one around the corner. 

Hifumi went inside the room, looking around. It seemed to be some sort of computer lab, there were a few flower pots and a chalkboard and of course a bunch of computers. 

He went to every computer trying to turn them on or anything like that, to his dismay there was non turning on. He shook his head and walked towards the chalkboard to look at it closer. 

He raised a eyebrow slightly while reading the chalkboard, it had everyone's names on it but everyone who died names were all crossed out. 

The only people who's names weren't crossed out were Makoto's, Kyoko's, Byakuya's, Toko's, Aoi's, and Yasuhiro's. It seemed like they were the survivors of this hellhole. 

Through he noticed something, a name he's never seen before. 

"Mukuro Ikusaba?" Hifumi murmured to himself. 

A bit of the name seemed a little familiar but not that much. He was curious of who this person was, and why she seemed familiar.. But that's doesn't matter right now! 

He went out the room, looking to his left. He saw Celeste with the door open to the headmasters room, she was looking in a big book, she's probably busy so he didn't wanna mess with her right now. 

He went to the other big room by the other pair of stairs. Stepping inside he saw how bright it was compared to all the other rooms. 

It was a Music Hall, there was a piano on the stage and a microphone with a couple of seats on the sidelines. 

He walked up to the stage and getting on the stage, walking around a little bit, trying to see if anythings on the stage. 

He noticed something underneath the piano, going over to it and squatting down. Reaching out and grabbing the thing.. 

"Ow!" Hifumi shot his hand back. 

Laying down and looking underneath the piano, and seeing.. A knife? So that means.. 

Hifumi looked at his hand, yup it's bleeding. He sighed slightly grabbing the knife again but in the way you're supposed to, opening his backpack and putting it inside. He's put knife in his backpack before so he knew it would rip through it. 

Getting up and rolling his sleeves up slightly, pressing it on his bleeding hand to try and stop it. Getting off the stage and going out the room. Deciding to stand by the stairs and wait for Celeste. 

After a moment Celeste finally came to the stairs, apologizing to Hifumi for being late. The two imparted on going back to the Dining Hall, everyone was probably waiting for them forever now! 

They both basically jogged to the Dining Hall, once they got there everyone greeted them. Mondo keeping Taka from yelling at them for being late, they both sat down near each other. 

"Soo, let's start with Sayaka and Chihiro's findings?" Hifumi said, everyone agreeing with him. 

"So we found out that the Main Hall is still locked up, but everything else is wide open. Like the medical room, gym, a/v room, everything, but other then that nothing too important" Chihiro said, smiling while saying so. 

"Also we found our e-handbooks!" Sayaka squeaked out, grabbing the e-handbooks from her bag and handing them to everyone. Everyone thanking them. 

Hifumi nodded, looking at Mondo and Leon. 

"Well we found out all the weights and anything dangerous are all tied down" Leon explained. 

"But if we tug 'em hard enough they'll get loose though" Mondo butted in. 

"But other then that there's a archive in the library but that's it besides the pool" Leon finished their search off. 

Hifumi nodded again, looking at Sakura and Taka.

"We found out the physics lab is all locked up, but in the art room had these in them.." Sakura said, grabbing something out of her backpack. 

Laying the pictures on the table everyone got a good look at them and.. Huh? They're pictures of them? 

There was four pictures, two of them are in a classroom looking at the camera like they're taking a group photo. One of them a few people were running track, with a few other people watching them. The last one everyone was having fun in the pool that's on the third floor.. 

"I don't remember taking these at all.." Leon murmured, everyone agreed. 

"I'm guessing these are fake? Because I've never done any of these" Hifumi suggested. 

Everyone pretty much agreed with him, no one wanted to think of anything else. 

"Anyway! We also found out that all the hammers in the craft room are all gone, but that's about it" Taka explained. 

Hifumi gave out a sigh of relief, then he started speaking himself. 

"Well on the fifth floor we found there's a dojo and a garden, I did find something in the garden tool shed though" Hifumi unzipped his bag and pulled out the pickaxe. 

Placing it near Mondo, making him look at it. 

"Hey.. Doesn't that say my gang? What's that doin' here?" Mondo questioned, scratching his head slightly. 

Hifumi just shrugged putting his hand back into his backpack. 

"On the fourth floor I found what looks to be a computer room and a Musical Hall, I found this is the Music Hall though.." Hifumi said again, pulling the knife out of his backpack. 

Both Sayaka and Leon flinched, while everyone else got confused. 

"Why was it in the Music Hall?" Chihiro asked, being very interested at the knife. 

"Dunno, just found it" Hifumi placed the knife on the table. 

"Well, I found there's some chemical like room with protein and such, as well as the headmasters room" Taeko opened her bag, grabbing something. 

She pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages, finding the page she was looking for and showing it to everyone. 

It was a page of Taeko's information, such as her name, ultimate, height and weight, ect ect. 

"I'm guessing these were for we were first put in Hopes Peak, and also so the headmaster had information of all his students" Taeko explained. 

After a few more moments of chatting, they all got up and left the dining hall. A couple of people taking a few things with them and everyone who borrowed backpacks from the storage putting them back. 

Hifumi was about to enter his room to rest for a bit, until he heard a curtain voice. 

"Hey Hifumi!" Hifumi turned around to see Leon looking at him. 

"Oh greetings Kuwata!" He smiled at the baseball player. 

"You okay? I saw your hand was hidden by your jacket and I wanted to make sure.." Leon looked down slightly. 

"Oh it's nothing just hurt my hand slightly!" Hifumi showed Leon his hand, which was still bleeding. 

"Oh shit- Hifumi your bleeding! Hold on-" Before Hifumi could say anything Leon grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. 

Leon dragged Hifumi right to the medical room, forcing him to sit on one of the beds. Grabbing a first-aid kit and pulling out a alcohol wipe and some bandages. 

Leon went back over to Hifumi, gently grabbing his bleeding hand. Wiping the blood away, making Hifumi whimper slightly because of how much go stung. 

Wrapping the bandages around Hifumi's hand. Letting go of his hand. 

"How did you even get that hurt?" Leon questioned, glancing up at Hifumi. 

"Well when I first found that knife I grabbed it by the blade since I couldn't really see it well.." Hifumi mumbled. 

Leon sighed and shook his head. 

"Just be more careful okay?"

"Okay but.. Why are you caring so much about me?" Hifumi tilted his head while asking that question. 

Leon blushed very slightly out of embarrassment. 

"Well.. We're partners aren't we? We gotta take care of each other" Leon explained. 

"O-oh, hehe.. That makes sense now" Hifumi felt his face heat up. 

Leon sighed out. 

"Just be more careful okay?" Hifumi nodded at what Leon said. 

They both quickly went out the room. Hifumi basically ran to his room, sitting on his bed. He grabbed his notepad and flipped it open grabbing his pencil. 

He decided to just write his fanfiction right now since he has the free time. 

Just some peace and quite to forget the craziness going on right now, he just wants his mind of everything. 

He hopes he'll just be able to write his fanfiction in peace for as long as can for now...


End file.
